Trυth or Fantasy?
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: La verdad es relativa, inminente… innegable. Las fantasías, que nos hacen actuar en la realidad… lo son aún más. Pero si ya no tienes fantasías… ¿cómo puedes actuar en la realidad?


**Nombre: **¿Truth or fantasy?

_La verdad es relativa, inminente… innegable. Las fantasías, que nos hacen actuar en la realidad… lo son aún más. Pero si ya no tienes fantasías… ¿cómo puedes actuar en la realidad?_

Autor_a_: **Kanna Uchiha**

**¿De qué va? **_Truth or fantasy_, es… es mejor leerla.

**Status: **UA

**Rating:** M.

**Advertencias: **Lolita.

**Declaración:** Nop… los nombres aquí dichos no me pertenecen. _Pero sus personalidades, algunas frases y la historia sí_.

**Nota de la autora: **Podrá parecer algo bizarro esto, _y lo es_… pero es lo que sucede a menudo en los lugares que menos lo imaginamos.

Ojala les guste y puedan decirme qué pensaron de esto. _(Erm… por cierto: las palabras que no entiendan y estén en cursiva… es porque están en Italiano. Traducción más abajo xD)_

.

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .x**

.

**· Capítulo I:Saluti **_**·**_

By:** Kanna Uchiha.**

(Recuerdos)

.

**x. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .. ·· .x**

.

—**Agg… -gruñó en su sueño…**

—Argh… -gruñó una vez más…

Luego despertó. Despertó con la respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado y un sudor frío supurando por cada poro… recorriendo su piel… erizando su piel.

Así despertaba cada noche… siempre.

Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie… tenía pena, vergüenza… se sentía incapaz de confesar aquello con lo que soñaba, aquellas pesadillas que tenía noche tras noche… aquello que recordaba día tras día… aquello que le quemaba el alma.

Apenas había cumplido quince años, tenía quince días que había cumplido quince años, y tenía más marcas de las que cualquiera imaginaría.

La chica se recostó de nuevo y suspiró. Miró a través de su ventana y pudo ver la sombra de las ramas de un árbol, meneándose, agitándose… en un vaivén rítmico e incesante.

Un vaivén… un maldito vaivén que le recordaba, que le revivía. Que la hacía hervir en odio, en desesperación, en impotencia.

Cerró sus ojos y maldijo. Maldijo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Maldijo… _lo_ maldijo.

Se giró a otro lugar, luego volvió a girarse. No encontraba su posición para dormir… cerró sus ojos y sonrió con ironía: en esa cama no encontraba su posición para dormir y… desde que _eso_ había sucedido… no encontraba su lugar para vivir.

Se giró una vez más y miró hacia el techo. El techo… el techo de su habitación es lo que ella había mirado _aquella noche_; fue lo que ella miraba. Lo miraba intercalándolo con, _su_ pecho, _sus_ ojos, _sus_ labios… sus labios que dejaban escapar esos jadeos y palabras que ella no entendía… sus labios que la besaban entre sus movimientos y sus caricias… sus labios.

La chica se mordió sus propios labios y volvió a maldecir…

_Él_ tenía quince años.

Cuando _él_ le hizo _eso_… él tenía quince, ella apenas tenía nueve.

Nueve…

_Él_… su primo, vivía en su casa. Con su familia. Su madre, la de él y la de ella, eran hermanas gemelas; ellos eran primos hermanos. Vivían juntos, tenían poco tiempo viviendo juntos.

_Él_… _Sasuke_, venía de Italia, de dónde era su padre. Vivían allá, pero estaban de vacaciones en Japón, en el país de Sakura, donde se quedó él junto a su madre durante las vacaciones.

Vivirían ahí en esas vacaciones, luego se marcharían de nuevo. ¿Por qué no se fueron antes…?

Sakura era hija única… en ése tiempo tenía nueve años.

Sasuke era hijo único… en ése tiempo tenía quince años.

Ella estudiaba ballet… él practicaba fútbol. Tenían amigos, escuchaban música, les gustaba el Internet, se vestían con marcas, se cepillaban los dientes _dos_ veces al día, hacían caras frente al espejo, bebían leche del frasco… etc. Eran unos niños perfectamente _normales_. Es lo que todos decían… es lo que todos creían.

Nadie sabía que… a Sasuke le gustaban los ojos de su prima. _De su primita_.

Nadie sabía que… a Sasuke le atraían los labios de su prima. _De su primita_.

Nadie sabía que… a Sasuke ella le parecía la niña más linda.

Tampoco nadie sabía que… por las noches, cuando todos se dormían… él entraba a la habitación de su primita y _jugaba_ con ella.

Él era un buen primo. Jugaba con ella y tenían secretitos… eso los volvía amigos, ¿no?

Al menos, es lo que él le decía cuando, entre sus juegos… él besaba sus labios. Cuando tocaba su cuerpo… Cuando lamía los botones rosados en su pecho plano… Cuando le hacía cosquillas entre las piernas con sus labios.

Ellos tenían secretos; él le pedía guardarlos y… ella lo hacía. Lo hacía porque quería mucho a su primo. Porque él jugaba con ella, porque él le compraba cosas, porque él le decía que era bonita… y porque él le parecía _bonito_ a ella.

A Sakura le gustaba jugar con Sasuke cuando nadie los veía… porque esto era algo que con nadie más hacía, y estaba segura de Sasuke tampoco, por ello… era algo especial entre ambos.

Le gustaba que le quitara la ropa y que se la quitara también él; le gustaba ver cuando _parte_ del cuerpo de Sasuke cambiaba y… cuando volvía a la normalidad. Claro que le parecía extraño cuando él le pedía tocara ciertas partes de él… pero, cuando él le hacía cosquillas entre las piernas… ella sentía muy bien, y Sakura quería que él también sintiera lo que él le hacía sentir a ella. Por eso lo tocaba…

Además Sasuke era muy bueno con ella, porque le decía cómo hacerlo y no la dejaba aprender sola. Aunque, una vez, cuando Sasuke le pidió "metiera a su boquita" esa parte que le cambiaba cuando estaba _así_ junto a ella, un líquido espeso y con sabor extraño salió de él. Sakura no lo volvió a hacer… a pesar de que Sasuke dijo que le gustó mucho.

Y una noche… la noche antes de que Sasuke regresara a Europa, él le dijo que quería hacer algo diferente y "más bonito" con ella…: repartiéndole besitos dulces en la boca, le dijo que se metería un momento "aquí"… le había dicho, tocándole despacito entre las piernas.

"¿Me va a doler?" Le había preguntado ella.

Sasuke se chupó los labios suavísimos que tenía, tragó saliva y…:

"Un poquito… Pero luego te va a gustar, _amore_."

Fue lo que él le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos despacito. Fue la respuesta que le había dado para una de las muchas preguntas que le hacía cuando ellos… _jugaban_.

"¿Por qué se pone así?" Fue otra cosa que le preguntó cuando lo veía _cambiar_. Cuando veía que parte de él crecía cuando ellos estaban a solas.

"Porque estoy emocionado" Le decía él. "Tú me emocionas… tú me pones _así._". Ella no entendía… sólo sabía que se sentía especial de saber que ella lo ponía "así".

Esa noche… la noche antes de que él se marchara… esa noche que Sakura recordaría cada día de su vida, la niña, aunque realmente _no_ supiera lo que sucedía, sí sabía lo que él iba a hacer y… que le iba a doler. Pero también sabía que no volvería ver a su primo si no muchos años después, cuando volviera a visitar su país. Por eso… quería jugar a lo que quisiera él.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y luego se mordió los labios… recordarlo le destrozaba el alma. Realmente la hería… ¿Cómo pudo sucederle eso a ella? ¡A ella! Y lo más doloroso es que no podía olvidarlo… _no ahora_… lo recordaba y le destrozaba lo que quedaba de su alma, de sus ilusiones… de lo que no había tocado él.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, recordaba cada momento… cada uno de sus movimientos… todo… todo…

Recordaba ese dolor ardiente dentro de ella. Recordaba esa sensación de su carne partiéndose en dos… esa sensación insoportable de orinar… recordaba sus palabras…

"Ya termino, _cara_…"

Le decía cuando se enterraba en ella. Le decía cuando terminaba de enterrarse en ella.

Sakura cerraba sus ojos y enterraba sus pequeñas uñas en sus hombros… aguantando el dolor. Dolor que, después supo no era nada comparado cuando comenzaron los movimientos de Sasuke.

Sasuke fue delicado, fue suave… lo hacía despacio. La besaba y la trataba con cuidado… ¡Pero ella tenía nueve años!

Terminó limpiando con su camisa la sangre entremezclada con su semen que salía de entre sus piernitas.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se marchó junto a su madre. Sakura no pudo levantarse de la cama en dos días. Jamás dijo por qué. Su madre siempre creyó que ella estaba deprimida por la ausencia de su primo… el que tanto la quería y con el que ella tanto se encariñó.

Pero Sasuke le llamaba. Hablaba por teléfono y platicaba con ella. Le llamaba casi todos los días. Luego, comenzó a llamarle cada semana… luego cada quince días… después cada mes. Luego, cuando ella cumplió diez… él no le llamó más.

Los buenos deseos que le dedicó en su décimo cumpleaños, fueron las últimas palabras que había recibido de él.

Ella tenía diez años. Con el tiempo lo fue olvidando… lograba olvidarlo durante los días, puesto que, durante las noches… ella lo soñaba cada noche. Todas y cada una de las noches soñaba con él… con lo que le hacía él.

Él… él… ¡Él!

Y ahora… ahora ella sabía bien _lo que él le había hecho_. Sabía bien lo que él le hacía cuando ella era una niña; cuando era una niña que, envuelta en inocencia, jugaba con él… confiaba en él cuando le decía que jugaban.

_Confiaba en él._

Pero se había percatado de que eso no fue lo mejor… ahora… _ahora que él iba a volver_, _ahora que lo tendría en su casa de nuevo…_ _frente a ella_… no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía tan…

No, no, no… ¡No!

De nuevo no… ¡De nuevo no!

La chica se mordió los labios y después se giró sobre la cama… escondió la cara contra su almohada y… lloró… lloró, maldijo… lloró con rabia, con rencor, con coraje… con odio.

Porque eso es lo que sentía por él… mero y puro odio.

**Kanna U.**


End file.
